Super Smash Bros Revenge Quest Teaser
by Matthew Red Ketchum
Summary: This is a teaser for a bigger story to come will be in a few months or so the story takes place in the real world of South Africa with characters from The Videogames,Anime,Manga and Movies come together in this great crossover as a boy rises to get revenge against a poweful creature who destroyed the world and left him for dead however he is saved...heroes vs villains who will win.


Long time no see for those of you that once knew me as Sora Core Knight but i got a new account under new name so anyways this is just a teaser of the biggest story i'll ever be writing cause it takes place in the real world where we come from and it has many different worlds to seek out and with almost a 99 to 100 characters in the story but anyways heres the teaser for the big story im working on..don't know when i'll it will be finished but i'll be working on other short fanfics in the mean time so have a look at dis –coughs and breathes in and out-

In the year 2015 a world living in the shroud of darkness as the clouds in the sky looked dark with the atmosphere dusty and deformed with some trees falling apart and left in ruin..most cities have perished due to a blast of strange energy powerful enough to wipe out a whole world of people living on it but on the very planet which was once called Gaia(Earth) many natural disasters such as earthquakes,tornados and thunderstorms have been appearing due to the world having an ecosystem cycle spinning out of control with countless lives lost...all but one life,one person,one human and only a boy manages to live but for just for mere minutes before dying from a loss of blood along with his bones broken and left laying there on the ground..weak and beaten by a strange shadowy figure in the form of a person or simply something else..the boys black hair looked quite messy and falling out for a child that looked like he hadn't brushed or washed it in days..his eyes looked like a mix of brown and red and his face young but had a scar on his left side of his eye..his clothes branding an orders symbol as if he'd used to work for them the colour of his clothes black pants,black shoes,blue sweater and a jacket all torn a bit and he even wore gloves...as of the figure standing in front of him as it held a blade covered in blood its eyes blue and reder them the boys own was just a mere ghost if attacked enough should it reveal its true form it looked purple in colour with a glowing aura of the many colours of the rainbow though it wasn't raining much due to there being no grey clouds in the sky..

S-so then are you going to finish me off...JUST LIKE YOU FINISHED MY FAMILY! I said in weak tone with little time left as i just couldn't move but suffer in my own pool of blood...

Yes indeed boy i don't know how you survived being stabbed like that and cut several times in the gut but i can assure you this time that a single attack on you now with even my fist will finish you off for good...but. the ghostly figure said in a demonic yet threatening voice.

B-but what..? I said in a still weak voice

I can still have further use of you...Matthew

!...

With your amazing hidden powers and my resources together we can recreate this world in better form and a better place for all to live...The figure said

So your t-telling me that you'll keep me alive only to be of use to you!... I said in an angered voice

Hmph after all your struggle to fight back against me and save this world... i thought for sure you'd join forces with me.. The figure said calmly in his demonic voice.

Not a chance...! I said

Besides when does a thing like you n-need someone l-like me to do your dirty work...i managed to speak more a little but started to cough up blood..

Hmm you know Matthew with the powers i possess i could easily get rid of your pain and suffering if you just decide if your willing to join me...yes or no? The figure said stretching his hand out to me

What...you think i'd side with you a damned monster like you doesn't deserve help EVER!

YES OR NO MATTHEW KETCHUM OR DO YOU WANT TO SEE YOUR SISTER LEAF KETCHUM IN THE OTHER WORLD ALONG WITH YOUR PARENTS!

...D-don't Y-you say that...don't you ever say my sisters name again do you hear ME! i now started to speak up and put on a brave face against the figure but that wasn't even enough to keep me strong and going...

HAH! Very well...since you decided to say no...i shall finish you off and rule the worlds by myself...! the figure then got a hold of its weapon and was about to finish me off.

S-so this is the end of me huh...? and here i am with out any friends or family im all alone now guess this where i say goodbye to everyone.. k-knowing that there might not even be a heaven or hell for that matter...I spoke one last time as i closed my eyes and passed out ready to be destroyed by my enemy...now i can't even complete my revenge for the death of my sister and parents...

Hahahaha...hmm...AHHHHHHHHH!...the figure shouted as it was attacked by 3 unknown figures in the shadows..

STRAWBELLY BELL! The first unknown figure shouted she sounded like a girl who was holding a pink heart shaped bell in her hands she wore a pink looking dress along her arms till it reached her neck part she wore brown boots too, her hair was pink aswell with two cat ears and a tail with a bell on it she had gold necklace charm on too and the bells were gold aswell..

Take that monster and leave the boy alone don't you dare hurt him like that again...! She stood infront of me protecting me from further harm.

Another approached the monster and started punching him with rapid fists in its stomach even though it was ghostly figure as it finally was damaged enough to reveal its true form..its form was a beast with a giant sphere that looked like its heart but more or less a core in the center of its stomach the monster itself also looked big its arms were very large and dry cause its skin was hard and tough to hurt it but just barely along with its legs and the rest of its beastly and hairly like body..

Ah so you were able to get me into my true form no matter i'll finish you and rest who try to stop me...the monster said pointing to the second figure who looked like a man whos been through worse then this.. his hair was black and spiked back to the point where it looked a bit ducktail like he had long bangs going across his face covering least of it..his eyes looked light brownish in colour and his face looked young but more manly then a 18 year old he wore red and white gloves that had electic wind symbols on both sides of the gloves along with yellow golden flames on his purple sweatsuit hoody jacket and pants and wore red and white shoes...

The man finally unleashed a powerful punch that surged a lot of Red electricity coming out of his fist that send the monster flying into a wall as it broke a part...

GAhhhhhh...the monster was then one knee as it looked up at its enemies..

Woooo hah...! SUPER FIREBALL ATTACK YEEAHHHHHHHAAAAAA! the last figure jumped out and finished it off with a powerful torrent of flames that could've turned the beast into charred mess but merely knocked it out...

DON'T THINK THIS IS THE END I WILL BRING OTHERS TO MY SIDE AND RULE ALL YOUR WORLDDDDSSSSSSSS! The monster said as it teleports to its unknown base to recover from its injures before planning something big...

Is he going alright...? the girl said to the other two guys.

His losing some blood he may not make it... the guy with hood over face said in a worried look.

He will...we just gotta get him to the smash mansion to heal him up and let him rest till he recovers after all he doesn't have a family anymore..and that monster took them away from him didn't we lost family like he did? The guy said wearing red and blue overalls clothing with brown shoes,white gloves and a hat with a big M on it.

Ok everyone lets get to smash mansion and get him to safety we'll tell him what happened to him and why his alone cause i promise you im not letting him be alone like this...he needs a friend and i'll be his friend till the end of time... The girl said with detamination in her eyes but with a hint of feeling sorry for me..

Right lets do it..the guy in hoody said as they all ran to portal they opened up which led them to the world of super smash bros...

TO BE CONTINUED...

Alright guys thats all for now and remember the title of the story may change so i'll be working on that soon while im writing this cause it'll take a few months or so but to give you guys a chance to figure this out cause its a bit easy afterall i gave out some hints of whats going to happen so please send me reviews if you can figure out the names of the characters in this teaser then i might tell you when i'll start writing the first chapter so for now stay tuned for other fanfics i'll write.


End file.
